


Late Tinkering

by Kalloway



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Workshop time.





	Late Tinkering

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'broken', and featuring my lingering use of "Fate".

Fate leaned back and exhaled. Finally, he'd finished with all the repairs he'd needed to do and even worked on a few new things since he'd had help available. This was one of the best parts of stopping in a town for the night instead of camping; fixing everything that had gotten broken along the way and tinkering with new ideas.

It was probably time to call it a night, though, at least before Albel came to berate him for getting too distracted.

But he did have one more thing he wanted to try... Hopefully Albel and bed could wait.


End file.
